Charlie's Nervous Act
Returned to town for a personal case, they spotted Charlie and Snoopy, who are going to talk to the new kid. Charlie: I can't believe I'm about to talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl. It's moments like this when you need your faithful friend. Kiva: Hey, Charlie. Charlie: Oh! You're back. Did you go somewhere? Raine: It's a mystery we got into. Kiva: Yeah. So, what's up? Charlie: Oh, I was about to talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Kiva: Well, go on ahead. - Nervous down to his spine, Charlie backs away. Kiva: Gosh, you look nervous. Charlie: I can't help it. I'm too nervous for my own good.. Kiva: Well, that's just human nature. Charlie: I guess so. Raine: Wish to try again, Charlie? Kiva: Yeah. Go ahead. - Charlie gotten so close to ring the doorbell, but gotten so nervous he ran off back to his house. Raine: I think Charlie has a point. Kiva: Good grief... Raine: Just let him be. He'll have courage in no time. - Kiva nodded and went back to the hideout, where Genis is extremely busy cooking the fish. Raine: That smells delightful, Genis. Genis: Thanks. It'll be ready in a few minutes. - Kiva and Raine walked to the living room and finds Terra reading "Beowulf" some more. Raine: I'll leave you two alone. Kiva: Thanks, Raine. - Raine went upstairs and Kiva sit next to Terra. Kiva: Still reading "Beowulf"? Terra: Yeah. It's an interesting poem story. The way it handle the rhyming is impressive. Kiva: Wow.. I think it's a bold choice you pick. Terra: Bold, yes. Alister told me to improve my mind, so I followed Raine's advice. Kiva: Good. It's a good thing to study at a day like this. Terra: What have you been up to today, sweet pea? Kiva: Well, I had some time with Genis and Reia. Terra: That's good. Family's important. Especially with those you love. Kiva: I know. - Terra kissed Kiva on the cheek, when a doorbell rang near the front door. Genis: Can someone get that? Kiva: I got it. - Kiva opened the front door and she is surprised to see a familiar face. Terra: Timmy? Is that you? Kiva: What are you doing here? Timmy: Well, Poof was concerned about you. So, we stop by. Kiva: Oh! Well, that's nice of you, Poof. Poof: Poof poof. Terra: Come on in. Supper's about ready. - A few minutes later, Genis has prepared most of the food on the table. The fish is up to them. Presea: Salmon, please. Zack: Make that two. Kiva: This is really nice to have a dinner like this. Genis: Yeah, thanks. Which one do you like? Kiva: Well, I like some... Let's see... Genis: Alaskan trout, salmon or tarpon? Kiva: I'll go with alaskan trout. Genis: Sure. - Genis grabbed Kiva's plate, placed a piece of the trout and put it back to Kiva. Ratchet: You know.. It's not often we have dinner like this. Presea: Why not? Genis is the best cook on the team. Kiva: Yeah. Genis: Aww... Thanks, guys. Laura: So, what's the plan about the robbery? Ratchet: We know who did it. If he makes another robbery, we can pinpoint his location through the clues we found. - Kiva tasted the fish. Terra: How's the fish, sweet pea? Kiva: It's good. How's yours, Raine? Raine: Very nice. Well done, Genis. Presea: I wonder if Sasha would be okay.. Kiva: I'm sure she will be. Presea: I hope you're right. - To brighten the mood, Zack tried to tell a joke. Zack: Hey, remember one time that we are first introduced? Ratchet: In Greece? Yeah? You said you want to be a hero, but Phil has his hands full with Hercules and his training. Kiva: Gosh... Clank: There's also one example where you tried to be like Hercules. Zack: Hey! I just don't run as fast. - Kiva giggled and Reia smiled at her. Reia: (At least Kiva's having a good time tonight.) Kiva: So, I assume that you are being yourself at the end? Zack: Yeah, I'm glad I joined Ratchet and the team here. Reia: That's good. Presea: I, too, feel the same. Reia: Now that we are back together, I assume we can do a patrol on some places we've been to. - Kiva kindly declined and showed Reia several newspapers. Kiva: Actually, this is what I am trying to tell you guys. Reia: "Unknown villains destroyed cities, calling heroes out". Genis: Like what, out of hiding? Ratchet: They are testing us for the past three months. Who's behind it all is beyond me. Reia: It's clear Hatchet's the one responsible. He's been gathering the Dark Organization members ever since we destroyed the Keyblade of Hearts. Raine: ..How many of them are there? Reia: Thirteen, including himself. Zack: You don't think he would turn those villains into Nobodies, would he? Reia: No, the light, still inside him, knows it's too cruel. Just like me, he wants to get stronger and he is stealing their shadows just to do it. Clank: Just like Pitch Black? Reia: Exactly. Kiva: Who's Pitch Black? Clank: An enemy who gave people nightmares. But with Terra's help, he has been defeated and he hasn't been seen since. Kiva: Terra?? Really? Terra: Yeah, it's a real struggle for me. But the thought of you keeps me going and fought him. Kiva: Wow... That's thoughtful of you. Terra: I know. Reia: Well, we should get some rest. - The gang then rested till morning. Category:Scenes